According To You
by alien09
Summary: He folds the paper and puts it in his wallet while the other boy gives a bittersweet smile because of them. Mattel with Puckleberry. Request for Bibz.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel had watched as their fragmented group slowly drifted towards each other again. Finn had calmed down enough to be in the presence of Puck and Quinn without resorting either to physical violence or verbal abuse. Quinn, while still carving a desolate figure, was gradually awakening from the self-imposed stupor she had put herself in. While Rachel couldn't ignore the longing glances that she sent Finn (or, she thought with her heart wrenching ever so slightly, the sometimes inscrutable looks the quarterback sent his ex-girlfriend), the self-proclaimed female lead of Glee accepted what little progress there was.

As for her ex-boyfriend, he walked around with a perpetual scowl in the immediate aftermath of Babygate. Mercedes had been the first one to seek him out, apologizing for letting the cat out of the bag. One look at the carefully masked pain behind Puck's façade and Rachel soon found that Glee was really like a family of misfit toys – no matter how badly you screwed up, these people would always be ready to forgive you. These days Puck seemed to have settled back into the same groove he had before (something which Rachel considered distasteful) except this time he hovered around Quinn's periphery, not quite forcing himself on the girl yet at the same time respecting her wishes that she wanted to carry through the pregnancy herself (though Rachel could tell it pained Puck to do so).

All in all, it had brought Glee club closer and while Kurt and Mercedes still sometimes treated her as if she were a social pariah (moreso then they were and sometimes Rachel wondered _why _she wanted them to like her when they made a particularly cutting remark about her personality or her wardrobe), Rachel was proud to say that she could confidently call everyone in the club her _friends_.

Which was why she didn't see anything out of the ordinary when Matt casually greeted her at her locker before first period.

Rachel had come to find the comedic banter that Mike and Matt exchanged whenever they were within a few feet of each other extremely entertaining, and often would find herself laughing at their antics. The two boys seemed to genuinely enjoy her company and would often save her a seat beside them (of course this had initially presented a conundrum because Rachel _knew _that the front seat offered her the best opportunity for her views and opinions to be heard). Puck always seemed to scowl at them but when Rachel had cautiously ventured to ask him if anything was wrong, the left tackle simply brushed her off.

'Hey Rach,' Matt greeted her, a smile pulling at his lips.

'Good morning Matthew,' Rachel reciprocated the gesture, gingerly placing her notebook inside her locker.

'So, er, you know how we're all going to the fair tonight?' Matt started.

'Yes. Can I just say that I think this outing would provide an excellent opportunity for us to relax outside a formal institutional setting? While it might not inspire the miracle we need to decrease the tension evident between certain people, I nonetheless think that it's a positive step in the right direction,' Rachel rambled off. Matt blinked for a moment before answering.

'Yeah, I think so too. But I was thinking that maybe the two of us could, like, relax away from everyone else…'

Rachel furrowed her brow, processing his words and the nervous twitch of Matt's shoulders.

'Are you….are you asking me out on a date?' Her voice sounded incredulous and Rachel wanted to wince.

'Yes, I think I am,' Matt replied, sounding relieved that she had understood.

'Are you sure?' Rachel asked, textbook suspended in the air. She had heard that Matt had previously had a rather intense infatuation with Santana before her rather discrete relationship with Brittany had been revealed within their group of friends.

_That was a few weeks ago._

_But do you even like Matt?_

_Well he is well-groomed and also possesses a good sense of humour. He's kind and he doesn't mind my verbosity._

Matt gave an uneasy chuckle. 'I mean, I know I'm not a leading man or anything-'

Rachel wrinkled her nose. 'Don't be ridiculous Matthew. I would be _honoured _to accept your request.'

'Yeah?' He seemed surprised by her answer.

'Yes,' she said, giving him a soft smile.

'So, I guess I'll see you later then,' Matt answered with a wide grin.

_Did she really make him that happy?_

Rachel marveled at this for a moment. She hadn't had much experience with boys. Finn had, well, Finn had manipulated her feelings for her to his own advantage. And Puck had used her because he couldn't have Quinn.

_I hope Matt isn't using me to make him forget too._

She pushed the thought to the side.

_Don't do that. Just…enjoy this. Maybe Matt will inspire something within you. You'll never know until you try._

'I look forward to it,' she told him sincerely. Matt gave her a sloppy wave and Rachel giggled when he bumped into someone. He flashed her a sheepish look before disappearing into the throng of students.

When she walked towards her first class, an extra bounce in her step, she failed to notice the pair of green eyes tracing her movements.

_What the fuck just happened? _

**a/n: This is for Bibz, because she's been ever so patient. It'll be a three or four-shot. Hopefully this will do her justice.**

**Now everyone KNOWS which ship I'm the captain of so DON'T FREAK. But I need "Shaft". Plus, he's kinda sweet don't you think?**

**I'M NAMING THE MATT/RACHEL PAIRING ****MATTEL!**** So, like, patent-pending biznitches.**

**I await your reviews with bated breath and anticipation.**

**Soundtrack for this little humble ficlet:**

"**Pretty Girl" by Sugarcult**

"**According to You" by Orianthi**


	2. Chapter 2

The news that Matthew Rutherford had asked Rachel Berry out on a date spread like wildfire throughout McKinley and by the time lunch rolled around, Matt was certain that the constant whispering and pointing was going to drive him insane.

'Hey Shaft,' Mike hollered. Matt twisted around and managed a tense smile at his best friend. The lanky Asian boy darted around a knot of girls before reaching him.

'_Dude_, you actually did it!' Mike commented as he drew up alongside Matt. His friend shrugged his shoulders in response, tugging at the collar of his letterman jacket. 'So? What'd she say?'

Matt raised an eyebrow.

Mike sighed. 'Okay. So Kurt has me dialed into his phone tree. But just to be clear – Rach said yes right?'

'Yeah, she did,' Matt answered, his lips tugging upwards when he remembered how anxious and flustered he had felt this morning approaching Rachel. It wasn't that Rachel scared him per se (okay, maybe just a tiny bit) but it was the fact that this was _Rachel Berry_, Puck's ex-girlfriend and Finn's…whatever she had been to him. Matt wasn't quite sure _when _he'd realized that Rachel was more than a big voice and _really _killer legs. Maybe it was gradual.

After Finn had blown his top over Babygate, Matt hadn't been too sure what to do about Puck. Puck was a generally cool guy. Yeah, okay, he could be a complete dick when he wanted to be but overall Matt had come to see Puck as a friend. Someone who had his back. So discovering that Puck had done the horizontal mambo with Quinn had made him reconsider all of that. But it had been Rachel – and Matt thought this was the first time he had ever truly come to _see _her – who had marched up to the rest of Glee (minus Finn, Quinn and Puck) and put those doubts to rest.

'I understand that most of you consider that Noah's actions are unforgivable,' Rachel had announced imperiously, sweeping the room with her eyes. 'But he isn't the only one at fault here.'

'He slept with his best friend's girl,' Mercedes countered, folding her arms across her chest. Matt was surprised to see the heated look Rachel sent the black girl's way, and this was reflected in Mercedes' features.

'Yes, he did. But, as I'm sure Mercedes has made well known,' Rachel said pointedly and the other girl shifted in her chair guiltily, 'he also offered to help Quinn bear responsibility.'

'So, what RuPaul? It's Quinn's fault now?' Santana asked with a sneer. Rachel heaved a big, weary sigh.

'Of course not. But Noah didn't tell Finn about the true paternity upon Quinn's request. And while he should have done the right thing and told Finn himself, it doesn't detract from the fact that maybe he was simply doing all he could so he could have a part in the pregnancy.'

Rachel's words echoed in the choir room.

'I am not saying that Noah is the victim here, but perhaps we should all offer him the same sympathy that the other two parties are receiving,' she pleaded.

'Why are you standing up for him? To my knowledge, your relationship aside, Puck has spent the large majority of his high school career making your life miserable,' Kurt intoned, looking at his nails.

Rachel gave them all a tired, soft smile. 'Because, Kurt, Noah deserves a friend too.'

Rachel was what had made Matt seek out Puck. They hadn't said anything – Puck hadn't tried to explain himself and Matt hadn't asked him too – but they had nodded to each other and shared a look. It had kind of sucked seeing Finn shoot them hostile glares but after a while the quarterback had grudgingly accepted the fact that Matt and Mike were going to remain friends with Puck.

And as a consequence, Rachel had suddenly blared bright and red on his radar. Most times she went on about things Matt couldn't fathom, but then she would say something incredibly witty that Matt would be amazed that there was this normal, teenage girl buried underneath all that ambition. Mike had warmed up to her as well and soon, Glee became a place for Matt to get to know her better. When he stood up for her after Kurt had made a biting remark about her sweater vest, Rachel had seemed amazed.

It was then that Matt decided that someone needed to show Rachel just how awesome she was.

'So my Brown Sugar King, how are you going to woo your lady?' Mike asked, bringing Matt back to the present.

'I don't know. Just…hang out and see what happens?'

'You're fucking kidding me right?' Mike asked him, his tone flat. 'Rach is, like, a classy chick. Maybe you should get her flowers and some kind of confectionary-'

'Chang,' Matt interrupted. 'Chillax. I don't want to freak her out. Besides, Rachel doesn't seem like the grand gesture type. She's more into the small but meaningful moves.'

Mike seemed to contemplate this before nodding, tapping his chin. 'Yeah, you're right. I told her her sweater vest looked extra fuzzy today and she looked at me like I was a VMA and she was about to Kanye my ass.'

Matt rolled his eyes.

'Hey Rutherford,' Puck called out. Matt took in the deep scowl etched into his friend's mouth as he neared.

'Sup man?' Matt replied casually, Mike doing the same.

'Did I hear right? You asked _Berry _out?' Puck asked, his eyebrows shooting up into his mohawk.

_That reaction right there is why I asked Rachel out. _

'Yeah I asked _Rachel _out,' Matt answered. 'Is there a problem with that?'

Puck paused for a moment before snorting. 'Whatever dude. If you want to hitch your ass to that crazy-'

Matt felt himself clench his fists and saw Mike frown.

'You know what Puckerman? Rachel's been the one doing the most to get people to _like _your ass after that shit you pulled on Finn. You prove her right but then sometimes man? You say crap like that that makes me wonder why she gives a fuck,' Matt said, stepping closer towards Puck. Mike laid a hand on his shoulder and Matt felt his muscles relax.

'Look dude, Rachel's our friend alright? So just stop saying stuff like that about her,' Mike added over his shoulder.

Puck's features drew into a pucker and his eyes hardened.

'Whatever. I hope you and Berry have a fucking _fantastic _time tonight,' Puck bit out before pushing past them roughly.

'So that was weird,' Mike muttered, scratching his temple. 'What was all _that _about?'

'No idea,' Matt answered absently.

'C'mon. Let's get to lunch before all the good stuff is gone,' Mike urged him. Matt pulled his eyes away from Puck's back.

'You _want _the Mystery Meat?'

'Dude, I'm a growing teenage boy. I'll eat _anything_.'

Matt laughed weakly, trying to push Puck's reaction out of his mind.

Because there was no way his friend still had feelings for Rachel?

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't often that Rachel felt out of her element. Give her a stage and there was without a doubt that she could _own _it. It was what she had been yearning, _dreaming _for since she was a little girl. While everyone else shied away from the dedication and intense focus required to ensure their rise to fame, Rachel was proud to say she was one of the few select individuals who found nothing wrong with funneling her energy into becoming a better performer.

But away from the stage everything became an unknown quantity. And if Glee and high school had taught her anything, it was to know when to make a tactical alliance where necessary.

'Good afternoon,' Rachel greeted the blonde cheerleader with a sense of trepidation. Quinn turned her face towards Rachel and even the added weight that had collected around her jaw didn't soften the muted glare she offered the petite brunette.

'What is it?'

Really, Rachel thought, there was no need to sound so _rude_.

'I need your assistance,' Rachel forced out, reminding herself it was either Quinn or Kurt. Brittany didn't seem like a viable option – Rachel guiltily thought the Dutch girl shouldn't be allowed near _any _kind of situation that involved too much thought – and Santana tolerated her.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. 'I heard about your date with Matt.'

Against her wishes, Rachel felt her cheeks heat. Quinn gave her a onceover and then sighed, rolling her eyes.

'If you give me a lift to Brit's after we swing by yours, I'll help you get ready. Matt _doesn't _need to be subjected to that polyester pantsuit,' Quinn told her with a small smile.

A few hours later and Rachel shifted her feet from side to side, biting her lip. Quinn stood beside her, away from the rest of Glee. Finn's hulking frame wasn't hard to miss and Rachel watched as he would sometimes rest his eyes on Quinn before turning aware with a smile decorating his brow.

'Wow,' the low exclamation of surprise made Rachel twist around. Matt stood there, his mouth half-hanging open.

'Hi,' Rachel said nervously, looping a piece of hair behind her ear and not missing the satisfied smile plastered on Quinn's face.

The purple camisole she had on tiered towards her waist, shimmering in the soft light of the carnival. It was tucked into a pair of black shorts with a silver belt. She wiggled her toes, feeling the straps of the black gladiator sandals dig into her skin. It was a marked departure from her normal garb but Quinn had insisted that she look _normal _for once (though Rachel could tell there was none of the malice buried underneath much like the way Kurt managed to do).

Mercedes had managed a half-decent compliment but despite the other girl's softening towards her, Rachel was keenly aware that Kurt was her best friend and therefore not President of the Rachel Berry fan club. Tina had offered a stuttered _you look nice_, which had made Artie frown after he had given her what looked like an approving nod. Finn had smiled at her warmly and for a moment her stomach had leaped but when he passed his gaze over Quinn it settled again.

Rachel cast her eyes to the side and found herself staring into a pair of green ones. For a moment time seemed to be suspended but Puck blinked and suddenly Matt was offering her his arm. Feeling the weight of the stares from the rest of the club, she placed her hand delicately into the crook of his elbow.

The rest of the night passed by in a haze. Matt was a perfect gentleman. He opened doors for her, he paid for her food, he asked her what rides she wanted to go on. He had even won her a pet elephant, which she still had clasped to her chest protectively. Rachel wasn't sure what happy felt like but this warm, peaceful feeling wrapping around her seemed to be pretty close.

Humming softly to herself as Mike and Matt waited in line for the bumper cars (Rachel had politely declined and ensured Matt that it was perfectly acceptable for him to go ahead without her), she scuffed the ends of her shoes against the soft dirt.

'Sup Legs?' Puck's voice startled her. Rachel's eyes flew up to meet his.

'Good evening Noah,' she replied, tightening her grip on the elephant.

'Where's Denzel?'

The bitterness in his voice surprised Rachel. '_Matthew _is currently in line for a ride.'

'Ah,' he said, drawing out the word.

Rachel felt herself fidget uncomfortably, which seemed like a normal occurrence whenever she was in his presence. While she had made no effort to conceal her blatant support for him after the big reveal, Puck and her had never really _spoke _to each other. Sometimes he would find her in the choir room during lunch. The first few times he had simply sat in a corner and Rachel had carried on playing the piano without disturbing him. After a while, he had brought his guitar in and he had sat down beside her and they had…well, she wasn't quite sure how to describe the relationship they had.

He was her ex-boyfriend, someone who had made her feel something entirely different to what Finn had. His touch electrified and while it was true his penchant for profanity was rather disconcerting, Rachel had come to see a much softer side of Puck during their brief, ill-fated relationship.

_We weren't friends before_, he had told her on the bleachers.

Even now, despite everything that had happened these past few months, Rachel couldn't really say they were friends at all.

'So you and Matt huh?' Puck said, dropping into the space beside her.

'You don't have to sound so surprised,' Rachel replied, feeling some of the hurt creep in. 'Despite what many people think, there are actually people out there who like me despite my crazy,' she spat the last word out like it was sour.

Puck kept his gaze straight ahead but Rachel could see his shoulders tense.

'Why'd you stick your neck out for me after the shit hit the fan?' His question caught her off-guard.

'Excuse me?'

'It's like,' Puck muttered, rubbing a hand through his mohawk aggressively, 'out of everyone besides Finn, you should have hated my guts the most. Instead you pull a Harvey Dent and like flip the other side of the coin and become the patron saint of the most fucked up guy in this town. I just don't get it.'

_I did it because I saw something good in you when we were alone. _

Instead, Rachel curled her palm around his bicep. Some of the tension uncoiled beneath her touch.

'Despite our rather…colourful history, you weren't afraid to walk around with me on your arm when we were together. You took a slushie to the face, you chose Glee over football-' _for me_, '-but most important of all, you _wanted _to be enough to show your child that you were more than that ridiculous hairstyle you insist on maintaining,' Rachel told him with a hint of a smile. Puck angled his face her way, an unreadable look on his features.

'I'm not averse to giving people second chances when they deserve it,' was all she could manage, patting his arm before letting her hand fall away.

She didn't expect the warm skin that suddenly snaked around her wrist. There was an intensity behind Puck's eyes that felt like brandy sliding down the back of her throat, smooth and burning and heady.

'I like your crazy,' he blurted out and it was so unPuck-like that Rachel could only stare. Was she supposed to thank him? His fingers were still hovering over the sensitive skin around her wrist and Rachel swallowed.

_You're here with Matt. Remember?_

She opened her mouth to say _Thank you Noah _but the words were lodged in her chest as his lips pressed against the corner of her mouth. She felt part his lip graze the edge of hers and the butterflies beating against her chest took flight.

'What…' She breathed but he was gently placing her hand down, so tenderly like anything he did would break something that neither was sure was there.

'Thanks Rachel.'

She nodded mutely, tracing the line of his back as he walked away.

Rachel touched her fingers to her lips, pulling them away and gazing down at them as if they were something alien.

_Noah had…kissed her. Why had he kissed her?_

Confusion pulled at her heart and mind.

'Rach?' Matt's concerned tone tore her out of her train of thought. 'You okay? You look pretty spaced out,' he asked, bending down and picking the elephant off the floor. Beating it against his leg to shake off the dust, he handed it back to her.

'I'm fine,' Rachel plastered on a smile, accepting the plush animal. She didn't know what to do, how to feel.

_Pretend it's the stage Rachel._

So she did, Matt none the wiser about the confusion pulling at her heart and mind.

Because William Shakespeare said that life was but a stage, and all of us actors in it?

Who was she to deny the great bard his wisdom?

**a/n:**

**Please vote via review to let me know who you want Rachel to end up with – Matt or Puck?**

**Because dude, despite the fact that I LOVE Puck, for some reason Matt is growing on me…**

_**Sacrilege. Blasphemy. Shockhorrorgasp!**_


	4. Chapter 4

When Matt drove Rachel home, she was quiet. Not entirely silent but less talkative than usual. She had smiled and nodded and interjected at the appropriate times but Matt thought she wasn't really…_there_. Like her mind was somewhere else instead of right beside him.

Pulling up in front of Rachel's house, Matt slid his eyes over towards her. When she didn't make a move, Matt nudged her shoulder. Rachel blinked her big, doe eyes slowly and then sat up straight.

'Yeah, we're here,' he told her, shaking his head in amusement when she gave him an embarrassed smile. 'Are you sure you're alright? You've been a bit out of it since the bumper cars…'

Rachel was staring at him, pursing her lips and her eyes narrowed.

'I want you to kiss me,' she finally announced and Matt was sure his mouth gaped open visibly.

'Huh?' He replied dumbly.

'I would like very much for you to kiss me,' Rachel repeated firmly and then gave him an expectant look.

Matt felt his palms began to sweat. He had thought that her behaviour had been because he had done something to offend her but if she was requesting him to lay one on her…

'Are you…sure?' Matt asked her tentatively.

'Yes.' Well, she _sounded _sure.

'Well. Okay then,' he said softly, inching forward towards her. He flicked his eyes toward the house to make sure that neither of her father's were peering through a curtain and that the porch was definitely not occupied. Rachel fluttered her eyes closed and Matt took a moment to appreciate the way her lashes pillowed against her cheek. They fanned out and spread like the tips of a peacock feather and he wondered if they were just as soft.

_Matt, man, just kiss the girl already._

He tilted his head to the side and felt her nose graze against his.

Their lips met.

A moment. A pause. A beat.

Matt pulled away, releasing his breath inaudibly. Rachel kept her eyes closed and Matt thought she was squeezing them shut, spotting the way the skin crinkled at the corners.

'Did you…feel anything?' Her question echoed around his car and Matt bit his tongue, drawing blood.

'Did you?' He pushed the question back and her brown irises were suddenly there again, her bottom lip caught beneath her teeth. She didn't say anything but one look confirmed what Matt had thought.

'Nothing either huh?' Matt said with a defeated sigh, letting his head fall back against the headrest heavily. He had expected fireworks, that electric effect that made your stomach feel like it was halfway up your throat. Instead he had felt the slide of Rachel's lips against his and nothing else.

'I don't understand. You're _clearly _a compatible mate. For instance, Mike made an excellent point when he mentioned that due to your contentment to stay silent, you wouldn't view my need to express myself fully as an impediment. You're definitely not ugly, you possess a good sense of humour that I can understand, you're kind and…' Rachel rambled on and despite the fact that the goodnight kiss had been an epic fail (to quote Chang), Matt couldn't help but chuckle at her words.

'It sucks. I thought…after San that I wouldn't find any other girl. And then I got to know you and suddenly there was just this really incredible girl in front of me…' Matt retorted, rubbing his hand against his head.

'You think I'm incredible?' Rachel appeared in awe and Matt frowned.

'I don't know why Kurt and Mercedes treat you the way they do, but you shouldn't listen to the shit they say,' Matt told her. Rachel sighed wearily.

'Kurt mentioned that my abrasive attitude was a bone of contention. He also said there was only room for one Queen in Glee and that I certainly wasn't dressed for royalty,' Rachel remarked with a touch of self-deprecation.

'No offence Rach, but Kurt's a little bitch,' Matt said flatly.

'Indubitably,' she agreed, giggling slightly before adopting a more sober tone. 'I'm sorry we didn't feel anything.'

'Me too,' Matt softened his words with an upturn of the lips. Rachel fiddled with the elephant in her hand and Matt reached over to rub his fingers against one of the floppy ears.

'Can we still be friends? Because I enjoy spending time with you and I would hate for it to come to such an abrupt end because the physiological response we anticipated never actually occurred despite the fact that on some level we both _wanted _it to occur-'

_You're the only friend I have._

'_Rachel_,' Matt interrupted, placing his hands on her shoulders. Rachel snapped her jaw shut with a _click_ and Matt waited, _wanted _to let the feel of her skin awaken something inside of him. But there was nothing.

'Don't worry,' he said instead, masking his disappointment. 'You won't be getting rid of me that easily.'

'Thank you,' Rachel whispered. 'You'll find someone Matt. You deserve to,' she continued, so heartfelt that Matt felt his eyes burn.

'So do you shorty.'

'Is that a collaqualism?' Rachel asked, confused. 'Because I should remind you that I am well within the normal height for someone of my age group.'

No way was Matt telling her what it really meant. 'It's kinda like a pet name.'

'Oh.' Her lips pouted and Matt turned his face away. 'I enjoyed our night together.' Her voice lifted at the end, making it seem like a question.

'I did too,' this time his answer was genuine.

'I'll see you at school,' Rachel said. A rustle of fabric and she was kissing him on the cheek.

_Still nothing. This blows._

Rachel waved at Matt as she turned the key, hearing the tires crunch against some of the loose gravel that often spilled over onto the road. Closing the door behind her, she glanced down at the elephant with what felt like regret.

'I'm going to call you Matt. Because elephants symbolize patience and wisdom and that…_that's _what Matt is,' Rachel murmured, her voice so low that it barely reached her ears. The faint knock at her door made her pause.

'Matthew? Did you…'

Puck stood on her _Welcome _matt with his scuffed sneakers and dark denim.

'Hey,' he said by way of greeting.

'Puck? What are you doing here?' She asked, incredulous. The boy looked wary, nervous and anxious all coiled into one. Suddenly his hand thrust out and Rachel found herself face-to-face with a stuffed deer.

'Is that…Bambi?' She ventured cautiously. Puck snorted, shoving the object into her free hand. His eyes lingered on the elephant for a moment before shooting up to meet hers.

'It's like a symbol or some shit. I just…It's a fucking gift alright Berry?' Puck spat out, focusing on her temple. Rachel furrowed her brow.

'I…Thank you Noah,' she told him gently.

_Skin burning, branding, marking her._

'So yeah. I thought you might like it.' Rubber squeaking against wood. 'Goodnight.'

_How his lips had touched hers, had sparked something to life._

Without thinking she spun him around. His eyes widened in surprise before Rachel pressed her mouth against his, hearing the sharp intake of breath as the charge coursed through her veins.

_It was almost as if he had lit her on fire._

She pulled back, finding her answer. Puck didn't say a word, simply nodding his head and disappearing into the night.

'The deer represents love, gentleness, kindness, gracefulness and sensitiveity. It carries the message of purity of purpose, of walking into the light,' Rachel read out loud, clutching the terrycloth robe she had donned after her shower.

_Noah said it was a symbol. I believe that was what Mike and Matt would call a complete understatement._

She refused to think about that tonight.

Climbing into bed she placed Matt the elephant over her shoulder and hesitated for a moment before encircling Noah the deer into her arms.

Right now all she wanted was sleep.


	5. Epilogue

Matt couldn't say he was entirely surprised when Puck showed up on his doorstep the next day before school. Puck's early morning jog usually took him past the Rutherford house and sometimes Matt joined him, the both of them feeling their legs burn and the air fill their lungs as the movement let the mind go blissfully quiet.

'Sup man?' Matt greeted Puck casually, rubbing his eyes. His friend had been unusually silent at the fair and when Mike had cautiously ventured to ask why, Puck had bit out a response about them not being on The Vagina Club. The left tackle had also disappeared early from the outing and when Matt had asked Rachel if she had seen him, the petite girl had been vehement in her denial.

'Okay look. I'm a douche. We both know it,' Puck stated matter-of-factly. Matt stared as Puck sucked in a breath, hollowing out his cheeks. 'And because of the shit that went down with Finn and Quinn…I just…look Rutherford, are you into Berry?'

_He was asking about Rach? Again?_

'She's a good friend,' Matt said with a hint of regret. For a moment he considered lying, saying that _of course he was into Rachel and he was pretty sure she was into him too_. He wanted to see Puck squirm, watch his friend suffer for something out of his reach. But then he blinked and remembered how Rachel had said he was kind, and that he deserved someone too.

Puck visibly relaxed. 'So she isn't a friend with benefits friend right?'

Matt snorted. 'Puckerman, it amazes me how you can still be a complete asshole before seven in the morning.'

'Yeah, well,' Puck shrugged his shoulders unapologetically. When he didn't offer anything else, Matt cocked an eyebrow. He knew that Puck and Rachel had dated for a bit, had seen the way Rachel had lit up during that time and how resolutely she had defended him after Babygate. Puck, on the other hand, never showed emotion unless he was punching someone in the face or being a dick. And there was no way in _hell _Matt was going to ask Puck how he _felt _about Rachel. There were just some lines that shouldn't ever be crossed.

'Spit it out already,' Matt urged, injecting enough force behind his tone to make Puck scowl.

'I'm just letting you know that Berry is an awesome chick.'

'No shit Sherlock,' Matt deadpanned. Puck's features took on a hint of frustration.

'What I'm trying to say is that shit might go down between Berry and me.'

'The fuck is that supposed to mean?' Matt demanded because Rachel was still his friend and he was obligated to look out for her.

'Dude, not like _that_. I mean, Berry is a hot Jew don't get me wrong. But she's…different and I just…I don't even know what the fuck I'm trying to say here,' Puck ground out, rubbing his shaved scalp viciously.

_I want to know that you're okay with me being with Rachel. Because if you're not, this entire things is going to be incredibly screwed up._

Matt knew what Puck was trying to say and the crushing weight of disappointment, imagining Rachel giggling as she leaned into Puck's kiss, made him swallow.

'I'm not the one you should be talking to,' Matt managed a smile that he hoped wasn't as bittersweet as it was supposed to be. Thankfully Puck didn't say anything else, simply nodding his head as he bounded down the pavement onto the sidewalk.

Later that day, Puck found himself swaggering through the hallways of McKinley. While Matt hadn't exactly been overly enthusiastic with Puck's attempt at smoothing things out, he hoped that his teammate considered the fact that Puck had asked at all to be a sign of mental growth or some shit like that.

_Fuck. All this over Rachel Berry. _

Worst part was after his encounter with her on the bench, feeling the ghost of her hand curled around his arm and the soft warmth behind her eyes when she had said that everyone deserved a second chance, even him. And damned if Puck hadn't felt something like unadulterated lust overshadowed by something entirely _else _worm its way through his body. He hadn't even considered how she would react when he had leaned towards her. Puck had fully intended on aiming for her lips but, remembering how it had felt when they were together, he angled slightly and got the side of her mouth.

The feeling hadn't been lessened at all.

So he had told her _Thanks Rachel _and hoped that she knew how much those two words had cost him. Because Puck _hated _being this vulnerable, knowing that this tiny slip of a girl _knew _that he wasn't as okay as he appeared to be. She had remained by his side despite Finn, despite _everything_, and in Puck's book that meant more than everything.

But he couldn't tell her this because words didn't come easy for him. So he had loped off towards the nearest game stand and zeroed in of the plush deer. His mother had told him once what deers symbolized (actually, for the life of him he didn't even know _why _they had been discussing deers _at all_) and Puck thought that that's what Rachel was. She was kind though he had given her every reason not to be. She was graceful, her feet and body cutting through the air like poetry in motion. She was gentle when she needed to be – he could still feel the soft pads of her fingers and the low soothing murmur of her voice as she washed the slushie off his 'hawk. And while she wasn't the most sensitive person in the world (who was really?), Puck couldn't deny that Rachel had a heart that was way too big for the small body it was beating for.

It also meant love but Puck was pretty sure neither of them were willing to go there yet.

The singing coming from the choir room dragged Puck out of his head. The clear, ringing words belonged to Rachel and Puck inched forward, leaning over slightly to see through the small space between the double doors.

What he saw made him smile.

Rachel, clad in jeans and a snug top, was grasping one of the microphones and throwing herself around the room with abandon. Her cheeks were flushed and her teeth flashed out from beneath smiling lips as she closed her eyes and belted the lyrics out. Mike and Matt cupped their hands over their mouths and hollered appreciatively as Artie played along on the guitar. Tina laughed as Rachel thrust another microphone into her hands, grabbing her other hand and bringing the Asian girl to her feet, twirling her around and sending her blue streaked hair flying around.

**Turn it inside out so I can see ****  
****The part of you that's drifting over me ****  
****And when I wake you're, you're never there ****  
****But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere ****  
****You're everywhere ******

**Just tell me how I got this far ****  
****Just tell me why you're here and who you are ****  
****'Cause every time I look ****  
****You're never there ****  
****And every time I sleep ****  
****You're always there **

_**Friday night beneath the stars,**__**  
**__**in a field behind your yard,**__**  
**__**you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.**__**  
**__**And sometimes we don't say a thing;**__**  
**__**just listen to the crickets sing.**__**  
**__**Everything I need is right here by my side.**__**  
**__**And I know everything about you**__**  
**__**I don't wanna live without you.**_

**'Cause you're everywhere to me ****  
****And when I close my eyes it's you I see ****  
****You're everything I know ****  
****That makes me believe ****  
****I'm not alone ****  
****I'm not alone **

_**Just a small town boy and girl**__**  
**__**livin' in a crazy world.**__**  
**__**Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.**__**  
**__**And I don't try to hide my tears.**__**  
**__**The secrets or my deepest fears.**__**  
**__**Through it all nobody gets me like you do.**__**  
**__**And you know everything about me.**__**  
**__**You say that you can't live without me.**_

**I recognize the way you make me feel ****  
****It's hard to think that ****  
****You might not be real ****  
****I sense it now, the water's getting deep ****  
****I try to wash the pain away from me ****  
****Away from me ******

**'Cause you're everywhere to me ****  
****And when I close my eyes it's you I see ****  
****You're everything I know ****  
****That makes me believe ****  
****I'm not alone ****  
****I'm not alone ****  
**

_**When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.**__**  
**__**Only you can tell.**_

_**That I'm only up when you're not down.**__**  
**__**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.**__**  
**__**It's like no matter what I do.**__**  
**__**Well you drive me crazy half the time;**__**  
**__**the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.**__**  
**__**And I'm only me when I'm with you.**_

**And when I touch your hand ****  
****It's then I understand ****  
****The beauty that's within ****  
****It's now that we begin ****  
****You always light my way ****  
****I hope there never comes a day ****  
****No matter where I go ****  
****I always feel you so **

**Cause you're everywhere to me ****  
****And when I close my eyes it's you I see ****  
****You're everything I know ****  
****That makes me believe ****  
****I'm not alone ****  
****'Cause you're everywhere to me ****  
****And when I catch my breath ****  
****It's you I breathe ****  
****You're everything I know ****  
****That makes me believe ****  
****I'm not alone **

_**And I'm only me**__**  
**__**Who I wanna be**__**  
**__**Well, I'm only me when I'm with you**__**  
**__**With you**__**  
**__**Yeah **_

**You're in everyone I see ****  
****So tell me ****  
****Do you see me? **

Rachel ended the song, drawing the last word out as she shook her hair out of her face. Puck couldn't tamp down the grin that split his face because for some reason seeing Rachel that carefree was kind of awesome.

He wondered if the song had been about him.

Mike caught his eye and nodded and Puck watched as the lanky teen nudged Matt on the shoulder. Puck saw Rachel cast them both confused looks and ducked out of sight, hearing Mike assure her that her performance had been nothing less than exemplary and their leaving was in no way a signification of their disapproval (maybe Berry had said those words, with Mike denying it profusely. _Whatever_).

'Noah Puckerman,' Mike stated when he had finally managed to wrest himself free from Rachel. Puck dug his hands into his pockets, jerking his head away from the room so that they wouldn't be overheard. Because there was no fucking _way _Rachel was getting wind of what was about to happen.

'Chang,' Puck said when Mike crossed his arms and put on an imposing scowl. 'Quit acting like you're going to pull a shotgun out of your skinny ass and buckshot me.'

Mike seemed to ignore him as Matt remained quiet, folding his hands under his armpits and adopting a neutral expression.

'Rach is like a sister to us-' Puck didn't miss the hesitant glance Mike shot Matt's way when the other boy made no move to correct him, '-so we just thought we should make a few things clear.'

'You're fucking kidding me,' Puck muttered under his breath.

'Number one, we won't try to do anything if _Rachel _agrees to like date you,' Mike started, one finger popping up. 'Two, the only way we'll let Rachel agree is if she's your girlfriend-'

'She's _not _going to be one of your flavour of the weeks,' Matt interjected quietly and Puck thought he was a little intimidated by the hard gleam of Matt's eyes.

'She's not,' Puck shot back defensively.

'What he said,' Mike said slowly. 'And three-'

'I get it. You'll kick my ass if I fuck up,' Puck finished for him. Mike and Matt raised their eyebrows simultaneously before flashing him matching sneers.

'Dude, we've watched enough _CSI _and _Bones _to make sure they _never _find the body,' Mike told him seriously without a hint of amusement.

_Well shit._

Puck rolled his eyes but nodded his head, meeting both Mike and Matt's gazes without flinching.

_I'm gonna do my best not to hurt her._

'Noah?' Rachel's voice made all three swing their heads towards the choir room. Rachel was biting her lip, taking in their body language.

'Hey,' Puck called out, feeling the same anxiety he had felt that night on her porch creep up on him. The smile Rachel gave him in response settled some of that unease.

'Did you require something?' She asked and Puck nodded his head, feeling relieved when Mike and Matt parted so that he could walk through. Mike clapped him on the back and Matt mumbled something unintelligible.

'Could I talk to you?'

'Of course. One second, I have something for you,' she said before disappearing inside the choir room. Puck waited outside, wiping his palms on his jeans and trying to figure out what the fuck he was going to say.

_Hey, how about giving us a second chance? Don't we deserve it?_

No, Puck shook his head, _definitely _not.

'Here,' Rachel said, shyly pressing a piece of paper into his hands. Puck wordlessly unfolded it, squinting at the drawing.

'What the fuck is that?'

'It is _clearly _a lion,' Rachel replied, sounding affronted.

'It looks like a guy with bad hair and big teeth.'

'The lion has a _tail_,' she jabbed a finger at the short stub with what he supposed was a tuft of fur at the tip.

'Okay. Let's pretend you gave me a drawing of a lion,' Puck said with a hint of patronization.

'I did,' Rachel said through clenched teeth.

'Why?' Puck decided to steer her away from slapping him upside the head.

Rachel seemed to appreciate the gesture and lowered her shoulders, peering up at him through her lashes.

'I gave you this drawing as a means to replicate what you did the night of the fair on my front porch,' she said firmly though Puck thought she sounded a touch nervous. 'You know, how you gave me the deer as a symbol?'

Puck glanced down at the drawing again, feeling his chest expand.

'The lion is thought to show strength, courage, ferocity and protection. Of course there are numerous other attributes but I picked the ones that I thought reflected the virtues I saw within you,' Rachel rambled on and Puck picked out the loopy cursive spelling those words out beneath the lion.

'Seriously?' Was all he could manage to say in response.

'Yes,' she murmured softly, casting her eyes towards the floor as she bended her feet towards the tips of each other. Puck felt his grip on the paper tighten to the point where he was afraid he would rip it in half.

This time when he kissed her, it was on the lips.

When Puck drew back he traced his thumb against the curve of her cheek, marveling at how _soft _she was.

'Noah?' She said his name like a song and Puck felt something stick to the back of his throat.

'You're everywhere to me too Berry,' he told her, voice low and husky. 'And god knows I'm not half the ass I am when I'm with you.'

She pulled him down and Puck drowned himself in her without remorse, without guilt. Because this, whatever _it_ was, was _real _and all consuming. He felt like he had wandered through the desert and she was the oasis he had thought was a mirage.

'To be clear Noah, I am now your girlfriend,' Rachel informed him breathlessly when they came up for air. He grinned and shook his head, sealing his lips over hers.

Later Puck would fold the drawing of the lion (he was going to go with Rachel on this one) and stick it in his wallet, carrying it around to remind him that at least there was someone out there who made him believe.

He would deny it if you asked of course because Noah Puckerman was a _badass stud_, not some sensitive new age guy without his balls.

But if you asked him if he was really going out with Rachel Berry, Puck would smirk and tell you, 'Dude, my girlfriend is my kind of crazy.'

He wouldn't deny it.

**a/n: **

**THE END. Hopefully Bibz it lived up to your expectations! And if you're reading please leave a review. Pretty please? And to all those who have – you rock.**

**The Matt POV on Puckleberry might show up in my North: The Outtakes because I don't want to draw this out anymore. And there might be more Mattel showing up randomly in Puck This! because this pairing has sorta grown on me.**

**Karma22 – you are now the owner of one Matthew Rutherford. Go make this Brown Sugar King happy again. Enjoy!**

**The mash up that Rachel and Tina**__**sing consists of "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch and "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift.**

**Singing Key:**

**Rachel**

_**Tina**_

**Together**


End file.
